chronicles_of_wrathfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyr
Character Summary Cyr is a supporting character in the Chronicles of Wrath and arguably the most powerful character in the entire Estate, though this remains secret throughout most of the books and is only revealed in part near the end. He occupies a managerial position in the pantheon of deities and it is unknown whom he answers to. Personality Cyr's personality is largely mysterious, though he displays a fair amount of loyalty to his friends and understanding of their situation. At first, he is generally silent, almost unnoticeable, and remains easily forgettable during the first half of the series, though he takes on a more prominent and human role when viewed by Cam and Tate, his best friends and the fourth and fifth protagonists in the Chronicles. While Cyr is socially distanced and extraordinarily reserved (he goes so far as to not use contractions like "don't" and "can't" because he finds them too casual), it is implied that he has played other parts during his immortal lifetime and that this is only one in perhaps dozens or hundreds of people he has become. He cares a lot more for Wrath than he has for many humans, though he does not bend the rules of the universe to resurrect Faye, which implies a fair amount of morality on his part despite the fact that she was a close friend; Cyr does not believe himself to be above the rules. He is a compassionate person as far as someone in his profession can be, and refrains from looking down on humans or those of lesser power than his own. He tries to use his abilities for good, though his attempts are sometimes foiled by his philosophy of "doing what needs to be done." He has a strong hatred of bureaucracy, which is why he runs one. Appearance Cyr's appearance varies between incarnations (as does his name, personality, and practically everything about him except his status as a god), but his current one is of roughly average height and an extremely old-fashioned demeanor. He dresses in all black because he believes it has style, wears reading glasses regularly, and braids his hair back once it grows out too long to be kept out of his face otherwise. He is pale, bordering on translucent, and carries a book with him. He is raceless, as he varies between incarnations, but modeled his current incarnation off of "Cyr," who he imagined as part-Taiwanese, part-British, and as an earth caliber. He is never seen without his book, is moderately attractive, and speaks with a bit of a lilt to his words. Abilities * God abilities - Cyr's powers are never fully explained, but it's assumed that, as the Manager God of the Estate, he has the ability to manipulate time and space itself, and change the fabric of reality within the Estate. He is likely all-powerful when it comes to that sphere of influence, though he follows the laws he lays down precisely and without fail, even when his emotions would fell a lesser person's self-control. * Military training ** Krav Maga, or a like martial art ** Basic weapons training ** Basic soldiering in preparation for war * Dagger skills - Cyr fights with a pair of daggers, with which he's very skilled. * Intelligence - though his intelligence is never actually referenced or mentioned, it's likely that he's extremely smart, both considering how well he does in school and the fact that he's in charge of an entire universe that he runs well. * Manager skills - he can keep an entire pantheon of gods under control. * ???? - It is probable that Cyr is skilled at a number of things he does not tell the team about. Trivia * Cyr's favorite color is black. * He owns at least six pairs of light-up heelies. * He has a good relationship with his son. * Mal is the only member of Wrath Cyr makes into a god. * Cyr did not resurrect Faye, even though he had the power to. * He is not the boss of the gods, just a manager of one universe of them. * His most trusted gods are Mal, Fate, Death, and Truth. * His favorite food is macaroni and cheese. * He cannot cook using human means. * Tate and Cam were his two closest friends on Wrath who were not eventually under his employment. * His favorite movie is Cinderella. * He hardly ever listens to music. * He is conscious of there being an author recording him, but, unlike Flint, does little (if anything) to let on about his knowledge. * He has multiple siblings.